1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for making an adhesive, and the product of that process. More particularly, the present invention provides an adhesive for carpet and carpet like applications. Most particularly, the process and product of the present invention provide a non-flammable sprayable adhesive having high green strength, that may be used in laying outdoor carpet and other similar uses.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Adhesive compositions of various types have been disclosed for commercial industrial uses, such as bonding metal or plastic materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,554 (Inoue et al.) discloses an adhesive composition containing no urethane component. U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,403 (McCready) discloses a two component adhesive that requires a curative to apply. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,498 (Owston) discloses an automotive adhesive that does not contain an acrylic copolymer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,217,254; 4,256,615; 4,340,682; 4,569,972 (Legue and Legue et al.) disclose an adhesive containing a chlorinated rubber and no acrylic copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,738 (Powell et al.) discloses aqueous adhesive compositions that requires a surfactant for emulsion stability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,424 (Schumacher et al.) discloses an adhesive not containing an acrylic copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,001 (Damico et al.) discloses acrylic-based adhesives requiring a transition metal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,915 and 5,036,143 (Brauer et al.) disclose urethane adhesives that do not contain an acrylic copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,269 (Markevka et al.) discloses an adhesive that does not use a solvent to dissolve an acrylic copolymer. Additionally, Markevka et al. discloses an adhesive that requires high temperatures and forms a solid composition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,398 (Oka et al.) discloses a spot adhesive composition that does not contain a urethane component. U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,568 (Nowicki et al.) discloses polyurethane adhesive that does not contain an acrylic copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,947 (Hopperdietzel) discloses a method for laminating a plastic web that does not contain urethane or acrylic copolymer components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,407 (Cody et al.) discloses a foamable thermosetting polyurethane adhesive that requires high temperatures and does not use a solvent to dissolve an acrylic copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,239 (Przeworski et al.) discloses adhesives containing thermoplastic polyurethane that does not contain an acrylic copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,735 (Stockwell) discloses a surface coating rubber material that does not contain an acrylic copolymer or urethane. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,610 (Comert et al.) discloses a sealant that does not use a chloride-based solvent or acrylic copolymer.
Although, the above-identified patents describe several types of adhesive compositions, the disclosure of those patents does not solve adhesive needs for laying outdoor carpeting. Outdoor carpet laying in a stadium area gives rise to specialized adhesive requirements not disclosed within the known adhesives. The particular requirements and associated problems have resulted in a need for new approaches in acrylic adhesive development designed for the specific application and conditions in which the outdoor adhesive is employed, particularly in the application of the adhesive over large areas and durability in bonding carpet to a surface material once the adhesive is set. The outdoor adhesive compositions need to provide for large quantities of the adhesive that are readily transportable while remaining spreadable until applied to a carpet or base surface. The adhesive composition also should provide non-flammable characteristics for large-scale use. The adhesive composition also is subjected to forces not normally found in indoor or residential carpet use. These forces include changing weather conditions, high stress recreational use, and large contiguous carpeted areas of extremely thick carpet.
In view of the foregoing, improvements in adhesives for carpet adhesion have been desired. It has been desired to provide an adhesive composition that addresses the particular requirements for outdoor carpeting. There is a need for an adhesive composition which addresses the specific application of an adherent for outdoor carpet that has durability under long term use, exposure to changing climate conditions, and high use wear.